Shooting Star updated 1105
by Kanki-chan
Summary: Inuyasha finds himself in the twisted web of a Dream youkai who has desided to grant both his heart's desires, to become a human so he may live out his days at kagome's side, and to be a full youkai so that he would no longer be scored in his father's wor


Shooting Star  
By:  
*Nat*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Inuyasha. Nor Am I claiming to. This fic contains violence, slight profanity, minor lechery, and a few scenes of romance. You have thusly been warned.  
  
Kagome sat staring up at the night sky, the stairs were so bright in feudal Japan, nothing in Tokyo could compare. She thought about her life as it was before she was pulled into the well, of how it had changed after she had met Inuyasha, and what would happen after the destroyed Naraku. She had visions of introducing Inuyasha to her friends, or the looks on their faces when he was rude. She could see Inuyasha beating Houjyou-kun into the ground. She sighed; the thought of how he would behave in her time made her shiver, but the thought of leaving and never seeing him again caused a cold ache in her heart. She picked the brightest star she could find in the heavens, and made a whish, "I wish Inuyasha and I could just spend one day together, where we could express our true feelings. Without his ego, or anyone else's to get in our way."  
Inuyasha watched her from the edge of the fire. She had wondered just outside the camp, he felt uneasy about letting her be alone, but he knew sometimes she needed it. Plus, if he went to her to make sure everything was all right, he would hear no end of it from Miroku and Shippou. She looked beautiful sitting there in the moonlight; he could smell her soft sent as it floated down to him. Watching her he wished he could be with her forever.  
The wind picked up around the small camp, the fire leapt and danced and was finally snuffed out. In the darkness Inuyasha could see Kagome fall into the soft grass.  
"Kagome!" He was on his feet and at a dead run before her hair could fall around her. At her side he knelt, taking her into his arms. "Kagome.?"  
"She's asleep, nothing more." Came a voice from behind him. "She and the others will wake in the morning quite refreshed. As if nothing happened."  
He turned, still holding Kagome in a defensive position. "Who are you?"  
"Some people call me Yume." She stated as she looked out over the night sky. "I am the seer and, some times, granter of people's dreams."  
"You're a youkai," He growled as his free hand went to the hilt of Tessaiga.  
"Yes, I am. I will not deny this fact. I am a dream demon, I feed on the inner desires of others. But is that so bad? I do not take those desires from them, I simply take in the dream energy used when a person is dreaming."  
"So why didn't you put me to sleep with the others?"  
"You interest me, your dreams are at the opposite ends of the spectrum. You want to have the power of being a true youkai, so that you are no longer shunned for what you are. Yet you also want nothing more then to be at this girls side forever, as a human."  
"What the hell do you know?!" Inuyasha growled, Tessaiga sliding from its sheath with a hiss like rushing wind.  
"I've come to grant both your wishes, one at a time. So you can see the way your dreams would work, here in this place, as it is."  
"Damn you!" He allowed Kagome's head to slip from his lap as he leapt, Tessaiga poised to slice Yume in half.  
As he moved to attack Yume finished the last of her youkai spell. She became hazy to Inuyasha, and as she disappeared her final words hit his ears. "You should rest Inuyasha. Tomorrow you will find yourself living a much different life.  
He felt a pulse of jyoki flow through him, and then everything went dark. 0========][///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////// The sunlight shown down across his face, he could hear the birds, but the sounded so distant. There were voices too, it sounded like Sango, and Miroku. "Damn it." he swore to himself. He slowly opened his eyes; nothing was as sharp as it should have been. The voices, which sounded so far from him, were actually very close, they were all gathered around him, staring, "Why are they looking at me like that?" He moved to stand, and his eyes fell on his own hands. His claws were gone. He took in a sharp breath and looked over at the hair that lay across his shoulder, it was black. He was a human. Kagome had been shocked to find Inuyasha sleeping near her when she woke, but her shock had turned into a mixture of fear and amazement when she realized that he was in human form. She sat beside him as he discovered his form, she didn't know what to say. What to ask, How had it happened, of course she wanted to know, but the look in his eyes told her that he did not even know the answer. It came to him in a flash, "You Bitch!" He yelled, scrambling to his feet. He pulled Tessaiga from its sheath, but without his youkai blood it was nothing more then a rusted katana. "Who are you talking about Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he came to stand beside his very volatile friend. "Yume. She appeared last night, after putting you all to sleep." "Yume?" Sango asked. "A dream youkai. She did this to me. We have to find her and make her change me back." Inuyasha growled. They all nodded to that, after all, without the red Tessaiga, even if they did find Naraku, they would never be able to break any barrier he may have erected around himself. "Where do we look for her?" Shippou asked. No one could answer, she had come in the night and left silently, leaving no trace that she had ever existed. "We'll find her. But for right now we just have to take a break." Kagome said. "We can't continue our quest to find Naraku with Inuyasha in such a condition." "Yes, you are right. In his human form Inuyasha is too weak to hold his own against those Naraku may send to stop us." Miroku agreed Inuyasha was fuming, he growled, fists clenched. "Shut up Miroku." Anger still seething through him he turned and started walking. How could she have done this to him? He was useless as a human; forget about his feelings for Kagome, if he couldn't protect her, what was the point. As he walked off Miroku turned to Kagome. "Kagome-san, while we are looking for this Yume character, you must refrain from using your sit command on Inuyasha. In his human form, the haste at which he hits the ground could very well kill him." She nodded, of course, but she wondered if the human Inuyasha would be the same as the Hanyou version. During the new moons in the past he had been sweeter to her. But they had also been put in a lot of danger most of those times. "Should we go back to Kaede-baba's village?" Miroku asked. "It would be nice to get a rest, it would give me time to go home." Sango agreed. "No." Inuyasha stated irritably. "We have not come this far just to turn around. "Not this close to finding Naraku. I don't care if I'm human." "Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. "Alright, we'll keep looking. Both for Naraku, and the youkai that turned you into a human." Miroku and Sango nodded, while they knew Inuyasha was in more danger in his human form, they trusted Kagome's judgment. The sun was warm as it shone down over the mountain pass they traveled. The air smelled of sweet flowers that lingered by the road, as the cool breeze enveloped them. The day was ideal for a picnic by the river, and as the sun began to sink toward the western horizon that was exactly what they had decided to do. Kagome threw out the blanket over the soft grass while Miroku and Shippou went farther up the river to fish, Sango went downriver to gather fresh water from a spring she had seen down that way, leaving Inuyasha alone with Kagome. He watched her silently, unsure of what to do or how to act. His normal activities felt wrong, as if a great part of his ego was found in his youkai blood. ". Kagome." He muttered. "Yes Inuyasha?" She asked as she turned to look at him, a soft blush crossing her cheeks as she saw the way he was watching her. "I. never mind." He turned his head, his cheeks reddening. He didn't understand what he felt, and in his human form, his feelings for her seemed to become amplified. He had never shared so much of his life with anyone the way he had her. She crossed the distance to him and took his hand in her own. "It's alright. I don't care that you aren't a hanyou right now." "But what if we're attacked?" He mumbled, still refusing to look at her. "I can't protect you as well as a human." "I don't mind." He looked into her eyes, the soft brown globes that shimmered with emotion. "Kagome." He reached out and grasped her waist, pulling her into his arms. 


End file.
